miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes' Day
|previous = "Queen's Battle" |next = "The Battle of the Miraculous"}} " "File:FC Email Response for Season 2 EP Prod Codes.jpg is a two-part episode special in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It premiered on December 14, 2018, on Netflix. The special involves a never-before-seen kind of fight between the heroes and the "best of the worst akumatized villains."https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here)Information revealed at an event with the writers on May 17, 2017. Synopsis It's Heroes' Day in Paris and everyone must prepare a good action for others. Bogged by her activities as Ladybug, Marinette did not have time to prepare hers. For fear of disappointing her friends by announcing that she has not prepared anything, Marinette lies to them and finds herself quickly overcome by her own lie. Her nightmare is just beginning... Hawk Moth has akumatised his assistant Nathalie into Catalyst, a supervillain that will allow him to put into action the plan he's been concocting for a long time, that will finally make it possible to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1011622625066586113 Episodes The episodes, in order, are: * Catalyst * Mayura Trivia *The French title of this two-parter is "Le Jour des Héros", which means "The Heroes' Day." * The special was first hinted at during an event at ZAG Studios with the writers. Sébastien Thibaudeau teased that Princess Fragrance would appear again in Season 3, along with her not being alone and this moment with them being "huge." ** Though it was later revealed on June 26, 2018 by Family Channel that the special is actually for Season 2. * This episode has returning akumatized villains, which has only been seen so far in "Stoneheart". * Despite appearing in the promotional posters, Troublemaker, Reflekta, The Collector, Befana, The Dark Owl, and Anansi do not appear in the special's episodes. * Not counting Antibug, The Bubbler, Lady Wifi, and The Collector (as well as Replay and Silurus from the Miraculous Adventures comic series), the only previously-known akumatized villains who don't appear in either of the special's episodes are Mr. Pigeon, Copycat, Evillustrator, Magician of Misfortune, Simon Says, Pixelator, Kung Food, Reflekta, The Puppeteer, Santa Claws, Befana, Robostus, Dark Owl, Sapotis, Captain Hardrock, Troublemaker, Zombizou, Reverser, Anansi, and Sandboy. ** Xavier Ramier, Théo Barbot, Jean Duparc, Simon Grimault, Vincent Aza, Wang Cheng, Santa Claus, Markov, and the boy who akumatized into Sandboy are the only characters among them who don't appear in any form. * Volpina is the only akumatized villain to not have a scarlet form in either of the special's episodes. Videos MIRACULOUS �� CATALYST (Heroes' Day - part 1) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� MAYURA (Heroes' Day - part 2) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Gallery :Main articles: Catalyst/Gallery and Mayura/Gallery Screenshots Catalyst (3).png| "Catalyst" title card MA (1).png| "Mayura" title card Catalyst Ending Card.png| "Catalyst" end card MA (587).png| "Mayura" end card Promotional artwork Le Jour des Héros.png Day of Heroes 2.jpg The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg de:Tag der Helden es:El Día de los Héroes pl:Le Jour des Héros pt-br:O Dia dos Heróis Category:Specials Category:Aired episodes